The Day that the Creature World Ends: The beginning
by dkallnight27
Summary: Chris Kratt hates Princess Merritt of Krattstania! She declared war on the Wild Kratts crew because now that Chris Kratt texted her friend, Tone Myricks, that he said Merritt is ugly, I hate her, lead on the war. Will Chris surrender East Krattstania?


_**The Day that the Creature World Ends: The Beginning**_

**My Point of View**

So, this is how the war begins. Chris is running for his life from Nyu/Lucy. "I'm sorry I hate you! I wish I wouldn't call you ugly either! "Liar!" I said. "Finish him, Nyu!" "Please." He said. "I know you're angry at the stuff I just say about you, and I think you'll understand later on."

_**Few Days Ago...**_

One day, Chris Kratt texted my friend, Tone`, "Merritt is ugly. I hate her now." But I don't know why. Tone` posted this on MBC:

_"__I don't like no more leave me alone stoker, don't sit by me at lunch no more, and Chris Kratt don't like you, he said you was ugly. Sorry leave me alone."_

-Tone` Myricks via MBC

"It looks like me and the Wild Kratts crew are enemies to me now, But I love animals, and they just overthrow me out of the club, I team up with Zach Varmintech, Donita Donata, and Gormuond, now it's time to riot and go againist the Wild Kratts crew, with bombs, guns, tanks, and cannons, we all are allies with Zach, Donita, Gormound, all of the other villains and someone special... Nyu and Lucy." I said to the Krattistanian people. "This is World War III!"

Meanwhile, at the Tortuga, Jimmy Z saw something shoking in the African Savanna on TV. "CHRIS!" The crew yelled at him. "You shouldn't have to hate her! Now look what she's have done, she killed all those animals including Maze, Thornsley, Nubs, Spot Swat, Blur, Neck-Tie and Necklece, & etc! Because of you called her ugly, and then she told you to go to Satan's home, Christopher F. Kratt!" Martin said.

"I-I-I'm so sorry for them to die in that kind of destruction that she gave them, it's all because of you, Chris!" Aviva cried. "Wow, that's it's some pretty harsh words that girl just said about Chris, look!" Koki said. "Chris Kratt, thanks to you, I led destruction to your hometown, Warren Township, New Jersey. And even Montreal, Toronto, Ottawa, Chicago's Brookfield Zoo, and all other places you and Martin have went to. We just build a holocaust for animals. At least 134,631 have killed! If I can't have you, Chrissy Katt, NO ONE WILL!" I said with an evil laugh at the end.

"Why? Why? Did she do this to me? I-I-I'm sorry for the creatures we'd just meet, have been killed. It's all my fault that has started this war..." Chris Kratt cried and walk away saying, "WHAT DID I DO? WHY? WHY-OH-WHY-OH-WHY-WHY? And no more creatures adventures? WHY DO I DID THIS TO MERRITT FRIEND? She is just a pretty girl with autism, now I just call her ugly and I hate her? And she built a holocaust for animals? All BECAUSE OF MYSELF?"

**Chris' Point of view**

I texted Tone` Myricks that her friend was ugly and I hate her. When, I heard that she killed all those creatures like that, I got shoked at it. They praticed war in Warren Township, New Jersey, every single day since she has heard of me saying, "_Merritt is ugly. I hate her_", just wiped off the map! And Me and Martin have cried when her army just have killed our family there!

She teamed up with our ememies, Zach, which she got a job for him to steal our inventions and animals. And Donita and Dabio, which she uses to use them for a clothing line for East Krattstania, and Gormound he cooked all those endangered animals that me and martin have told him not to it and all of the other villains who hate animals. And finally, she is the baddest of all, she could easily rip those poor creatures limbs, heads and bodies apart, their name is Nyu and Lucy. And it was all of Merritt Friend, she is now the most powerful tweenage or teenage gir in the world.

She led all the clones of me and Martin in Krattstania to fight against the animal-saving organizations and us, and trying to destroy and overthrow the Kratt Brothers company that we made. They destroyed the Grizzly Gulch Creaturefuge we just made back in 2000, the year that Merritt was born. Wow, I just made her the most evil girl in the world. Most evil than Adolf Hilter when he killed all those poor jews back in the WWII era. Then, she just divided Krattstania in half forever, Her own, East Krattstania and Me and Martin's own, West Krattstania.

**Martin's point of view **

If Chris shouldn't have called Merritt ugly and have hatred on her, we shouldn't have to be in this mess! Why do you do this, bro? BRO!

**Nyu/Lucy's Point of View**

I just injured Jimmy Z. I ripped his legs and arms off, like I did to Nana back then. What did the Wild Kratts will do to me?

I'd returned to Earth, born again, but this time, in America. I was born in Warren Township, New Jersey, and ripped some bad people up there. My best friend, Dictator Merritt Friend, have said to me to find and kill Chris Kratt. I was shoked because East Krattistanians have signs all over saids, _"We hate you back, Chris Kratt." _and _"Christopher F. Kratt hates our princess!"_ and _"THIS NATURE TV HOST WILL BE PUNISHED FOR OUR HIGHNESS A STOKER!" _and finally, _" HAVE WAR ON THIS NATURE TV HOST, CHRIS KRATT, HE HATES PRINCESS MERRITT WHO JUST BECOME A DICTATOR! JOIN THE ARMY!" _If he saw that, he'll be punished for all he just have done.

**My point of view**

Hey, Wild Ratts, (don't say to me that it was_ WILD KRATTS_!) My ally just injured Jimmy Z! So, you and what army? We'd just have a rebellion in Krattsville, last night and the riot police of Krattstania is under my control. Would I will find Chris Kratt? huh? Keep on talking crap to me, Chris Kratt. And it's time for an invasion!

_(Lots of scenes of war)_

**Aviva's point of view**

NOOOO! Chris had just got bombed! The West Krattstanian army has now Chris in the hospital. Why Chris trash talked the Princess of Krattstania last night and made us into World War III?

_(Chris came back)_

**Chris' point of view**

Merritt just said that I need to surrender her. But she said I need to surrender! But I refused to. She said that Nyu/Lucy will kill me if I don't surrender...

_(Kiss Scene Aviva/Chris, before the lion cubs of He Who Breathes Fire and him dies of the bombing in the Savanna)_

_(Theme Song plays Now it is a Nightmare)_

_(ends)_

To be continued...

_**The Day that the Creature World Ends: The Revenge of Merritt Friend**_


End file.
